The present invention relates to a wind deflector or windscreen for a motor vehicles, such as a convertible car or an open topped utility vehicle, to deflect wind away from the front part or cockpit that has the occupants.
A problem has existed since the onset of convertible cars and open topped road and general purpose vehicles, that vehicles moving forward through air create a motion of air, the direction of which, flows up and over the front glass windshield bypassing the front seat area, thus producing a low air-pressure zone in the front cockpit area. This causes a reverse air flow that goes from the back seat area forward to the front seat area. The forceful reverse air flow can have a multitude of negative effects, namely: disturbing hair styles, chilling drafts on cool days, hot drafts on hot days, disturbing loose articles that could unsafely fly around, irritating downdrafts, noisy air swirls. The use of convertible windshields/deflectors/screens is known in the prior art. More specifically convertible windshields devised and utilized for the purpose of precluding air flow from entering a convertible vehicle are known to consist basically of expected and obvious structural configurations. Windshields in the prior art centralize on specialty shapes that fit only certain car models and use uniquely shaped designs along with struts and braces. As demonstrated by U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,404 for a Porsche Boxster and U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,337 for a Mercedes vehicle. Also, the prior art describes vehicles that need roll bars for windscreen attachments, to secure the netting in place, or the roll bar is needed to inter-space a solid plastic wind-deflector; U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,150 discloses a windscreen attached to the roll-over bar having a shape which fits the contour of the bar. U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,099 discloses a windscreen attached to a roll-over bar. Various attempts have been proposed for adjustable windshields which relay on rigid bars pressing against soft delicate car interiors with clips or rods. They have complicated assembly and storage requirements. U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,481 discloses a windshield for a convertible fastened in the rear seat space by a tension bar extending across the rear seat area. In this respect, the windshield according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of deflecting unwanted air flow normally directed to a front cockpit area of a convertible. Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for an improved and universal wind deflector which can be used in all open topped vehicles. In this regard the present invention fulfills this need. The prior art uses metal, plastics or similar hard materials with difficult screw or clamp emplacement schemes that are designed for use in only that car model. The time intensive emplacement and multitude of parts make the prior art too expensive, costly and car specific for practicality. The prior art also does not address universality, varying distances between seats varying head rest sizes, shapes, positions are not accounted for, nor is occlusion of wind on all four sides of front seating area (top, bottom and both sides) that allows the temperature of the front seat area to be adjusted drastically from the ambient air.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of convertible wind deflectors in the prior art, the present invention has as an object the provision of an improved defector which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this object the present invention essentially comprises a wind defector for a motor vehicle, such as a convertible or open topped vehicle with a front cockpit area, and a rear seating area. The wind deflector design concept has essentially either one clear window (shield) or see-through netting portion (screen), or one non-transparent moderate to heavy cloth (either total air occluding or percentage thereof) portion, or both of these, and as many as six suction cups or affixing magnets. The wind deflector is affixed to the car via at least the side windows, or the side windows and the back seat. In one embodiment, the optically clear vinyl plastic or see-through netting portion is affixed to the cloth portion completing the total wind blocking/screening surface area. This cloth and vinyl plastic is spread in back of both front seats extending horizontally from left inner car wall to right inner car wall and vertically from the tops of both side windows (affixed to either front or rear side windows) to the seat interface of the rear seating area. The cloth and window portions have a universally generic shape that fits all vehicles. This entails enlarged cloth sides to trap air at the seat-side wall interface. The exact cloth to car size is not necessary because any excess cloth is either tucked in (at the rear seat interfaces) or helps make an added air-seal of folded cloth (at the car side-wall interface). The completed wind deflector will be universally adjustable for use in any motor vehicle by way of adjustable attachment to the suction cups on the side windows and by tucking in excess cloth into the seats. The number of bilateral straps and suction cups or magnetic securing means may vary from two to many, however six total suction cups is preferred. One suction cup at the top of both side windows, then two suction cups at bilateral furthest distal ends of the plastic windshield or netting windscreen. In the case of the windshield these four total suction cups, seal both ends of the plastic vinyl to the side windows thereby occluding wind from slipping between the cracks. The suction cups may be placed on the inside or outside. Magnets may be used as well for securing, and in that case one is placed on both sides of the glass. The highest most suction cup is the only one that has a strap/adjustable securing device, this allows for varying widths of cars.
Cloth tie downs may be used. If used they go from the wind defector to underneath each corresponding front seat and attach by use of a simple hooking mechanism. This holds the windshield in an appropriate attitude and security against wind and other buffeting. One embodiment adds an adjustable strap for tightening of these tie downs, the suction cups alone are strong enough to hold the whole device in place, the added force of the reverse wind fastens the wind deflector against the back of the front seats further securing the wind defector in place.
Each and all seats have a buttocks cushion portion, and a vertically orientated spine resting portion, (either bucket or bench). Rear seats have a crease in-between these buttocks and spine resting portions. This crease runs around the whole periphery of the inside area of the back seat. There is a piping that runs around the edge of the cloth wind defector portion. This piping edge goes into this creased interface. The interior rear cockpit of the car defines the sides and rear of the wind deflector. This wind defector edge is thus simply tucked into this crevasse such that the device fits, snug and taught. This has the advantage of being universally adjustable, elegant contoured to the rear seat, self sealing against wind intrusion. This elegant design blocks the wind from entering the sides and underbelly of the front seats, all with one quick tuck. Since the rear seat portion is made of a heavy cloth fabric that is not light penetrable, this can protect the rear seats of the car from environmental damage, if the car has leather seats this is a great advantage.
This design is also cosmetically pleasing to the eye and is in keeping with the natural forms and contours of a car. This makes this design more appealing to customers. All components are of soft foldable/rollable materials, unlike other designs, this invention can be easily and tightly folded or rolled and placed in a protective bag and stored within the car. This makes this design very portable and hence more apt to be used.